Lucky
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Asalkan itu Huang Zitao, Kris Wu sudah merasa sangat beruntung. Hanya drabble singkat untuk menyambut ulang tahun Tao. KrisTao. TaoRis. #HappyTaoDay


Judul: Lucky

Tohoh: Huang Zitao, Kris Wu

Kata pengantar: 1. Terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber, jadi pasti akan ada kesamaan cerita.

2. Typo is still alive

3. Selamat membaca

### Lucky ###

Flu dan demam itu menyebalkan, Zitao harus mencatat itu baik-baik. Karena gara-gara flu dan demamnya yang tidak mau turun lah ia harus mau ditinggalkan di kamarnya yang sepi, sendirian. Hahh, Zitao hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ketika manager-hyung menyuruh anggota EXO lainnya untuk pergi ke kantor SM karena harus mengurus jadwal serta persiapan comeback mereka yang terpaksa harus diundur beberapa minggu.

Zitao sendiri sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi para gege dan hyung-nya yang semakin overprotektif sejak Zitao sakit, melarangnya dengan keras dan berkata kalau Zitao lebih baik istirahat saja. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun yang biasanya selalu berada di pihaknya sekarang malah berbalik dan setuju dengan para tetua EXO, sehingga Zitao tak bisa membantah.

Zitao menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "aku bosan," teriaknya frustasi. Ia lalu menendang-nendang selimutnya hingga jatuh, mengabaikan kenyataan kalau Kris sang 'gege kesayangan' lah yang memasangkannya sebelum pamit dan pergi.

Tapi rasa bosan Zitao tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat familiar untuknya, smartphone milik Kris. Senyum jahil Zitao pun makin mengembang ketika jari-jarinya berhasil menggapai benda yang tergeletak di kaki tempat tidur milik Kris itu. Zitao mengamati smartphone itu sebentar sebelum membuka kuncinya.

Senyum Zitao makin mengembang ketika melihat wallpaper di smartphone tersebut, itu adalah foto 'fantaken' Zitao yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kris ketika mereka baru saja tiba di Beijing beberapa hari lalu. Dan Zitao begitu senang ketika membuka gallery foto di smartphone Kris, ternyata Kris menyimpan ratusan 'moment KrisTao' yang diabadikan oleh fans. Dan Zitao jadi penasaran dari mana Kris mendapatkan foto-foto sebanyak itu? Selain itu ada beberapa foto yang setaunya tidak pernah ia lihat di fansite miliknya ataupun Kris yang ada di Weibo.

Namun kegiatan Zitao menggeledah gallery smartphone 'WuFan-gege tersayangnya' harus berhenti sementara ketika smartphone tersebut bergetar menandakan sebuah notifikasi e-mail yang masuk. Dahi Zitao berkerut bingung ketika membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut. "Ini notifikasi dari media sosial? Tapi aku baru tahu ada media sosial bernama KTsON," monolog Zitao sambil membuka sebuah link yang dilampirkan di bawah pesan tersebut.

"Hehh?! Ini forum KrisTao shipper internasional?" pekik Zitao heboh ketika berhasil membuka KTsON yang awalnya ia kira media sosial. Dan sekarang Zitao tau dari mana Kris mendapatkan foto 'KrisTao' moment sebanyak itu.

"Wuahh, mereka sangat hebat! Mereka bahkan bisa menangkap moment moment kecil yang aku buat bersama WuFan-ge," kata Zitao terpana melihat 'fantaken' serta 'fanaccount' yang dibagikan oleh admin forum tersebut. Dan Zitao langsung terkikik geli ketika melihat sebuah postingan yang berhubungan dengan ulang tahunnya yang akan jatuh besok. Yap, para KrisTao shipper di KTsON sedang berkhayal tentang apa yang akan Kris berikan pada Tao sebagai kado dan kejutan ulang tahun.

Melihat makin banyak orang yang berkomentar di postingan tersebut, Zitao pun jadi ikut tertarik untuk mengomentarinya. 'Menurutku, Kris sendiri adalah kado terbaik untuk Tao', tulis Zitao di kolom komentar. Membuat beberapa orang mulai mengomentari komentarnya seperti di bawah ini:

Panda from Galaxy: Menurutku, Kris sendiri adalah kado terbaik untuk Tao.

Lee EunSook: Kamu benar~~ Tao-oppa sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan Kris-oppa =))

WYF-an HZT-ao: Aku jadi membayangkan sebuah kado besar dengan Kris-oppa sebagai isinya.

05021106: Beruntung sekali Tao jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

Panda from Galaxy: Tentu saja Tao sangat beruntung memiliki Kris.

Lee EunSook: Tapi Kris-oppa tidak beruntung. Dia tak beruntung karena mendapatkan Tao-oppa...

Dan Zitao tak mau membaca tulisan selanjutnya karena ia langsung melemparkan smartphone milik Kris entah kemana. "Kenapa fans bisa berpikir Kris-ge tidak beruntung mendapatkanku? Aku kan..." Zitao tak sempat melanjutkan lagi protesnya, karena sekarang yang terdengar hanya isakan Zitao yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Zitao memang kuat, dia adalah mantan atlet wushu, tapi dia termasuk laki-laki yang sensitif, sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya harus selalu berhati-hati ketika berbicara padanya.

### Lucky ###

Kris baru saja membuka pintu dorm ketika telinganya yang sangat sensitif mendengar isakan lirih Zitao. Tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang masih menggunakan sepatu, Kris langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar Zitao dengan keras. "Ya ampun, Taozi, ada apa?" tanya Kris khawatir sambil mendekati Zitao dan menghapus air mata di pipi Zitao yang sangat basah.

"Aku mau Suho-hyung," kata Zitao disela isakannya.

"Suho? Ada gege di sini, kamu bisa bercerita masalahmu pada gege," balas Kris.

Zitao tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kris dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kris pelan, "gege juga bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik seperti Suho."

"Aku hanya tak mau merepotkan gege lagi, gege sudah cukup sial karena mendapatkanku sebagai kekasih gege, aku tak mau menambah kesialan gege dengan menjadi tempat curhatku," jawab Zitao sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar.

"Gege sangat tinggi dan tampan, fans gege juga banyak, banyak yang memilih gege sebagai sosok idaman kekasih mereka, gege benar-benar tidak beruntung karena mendapatkanku yang cengeng dan menyebalkan," lanjut Zitao sambil menatap Kris, "maafkan aku, Kris-ge."

Kris tak habis pikir, dari mana Zitao mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu. Pasti ada sesorang yang mengatakannya pada Zitao, dan siapa pun orang itu, Kris akan mengutuknya menjadi bebatuan di EXO Planet. Tapi, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk sedikit menyombongkan dirinya di depan Zitao, mengingat Zitao sangat jarang memuji dirinya seperti barusan. "Taozi, kamu memang beruntung mendapatkanku. Aku tinggi, tampan, dan terkenal, siapa yang sanggup menolak pesonaku?" tanya Kris retoris dan dibalas anggukan oleh Zitao.

"Tapi aku memilihmu sebagai satu satunya orang beruntung yang bisa memilikiku, kamu tahu alasannya kenapa? Karena orang itu kamu, aku tak peduli kamu cengeng atau menyebalkan, asalkan orang itu adalah Huang Zitao, aku akan merasa bahwa aku sangat beruntung," lanjut Kris membuat Zitao menangis lagi, "kenapa menangis lagi?"

Zitao menggeleng dan malah memeluk Kris. Membuat Kris sadar kalau suhu badan Zitao naik lagi. "Ya ampun, badanmu panas lagi. Seharusnya kamu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu," kata Kris geram dan segera membaringkan Zitao di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. "Tunggu sebentar, gege akan mengambil plester penurun demam dulu, karena gege yakin kamu pasti tak mau meminum obat pemberian Suho itu," lanjut Kris sambil menunjuk sebuah botol di atas nakas.

"Terima kasih, ge," balas Zitao membuat Kris membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup kening Zitao, sambil berkata, "aku mencintaimu, hanya kamu, jangan ragukan itu."

### Lucky ###

Zitao sudah tertidur ketika Kris kembali dari dapur dengan plester penurun demam di tangannya. Sepertinya Zitao cukup lelah karena menangis barusan. Kris segera menempalkan plester tersebut di kening Zitao dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur miliknya yang berseberangan dengan milik Zitao. Dan Kris cukup terkejut ketika kaki panjangnya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang ternyata smartphone milik Kris yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Ternyata ada di sini," kata Kris pelan. Dan Kris makin terkejut ketika ia membuka kunci smartphone-nya dan mendapati forum KTsON yang memenuhi layarnya. "Jangan jangan..."

"Dia benar-benar membajak akunku," kata Kris ketika melihat komentar yang Tao tulis di forum tersebut. Dan Kris tersenyum sebentar ketika membaca komentar yang sepertinya membuat Zitao-nya menangis. "Aku tak pernah sial Taozi, kalau aku sial, kamu pasti membaca komentar EunSook sampai akhir," kata Kris sambil men-logout akunnya. Zitao hanya cukup tahu bahwa Kris memiliki akun di KTsON, dan Kris tak akan membiarkan Zitao tahu kalau Kris adalah salah satu admin di forum tersebut.

Lee EunSook: Tapi Kris-oppa tidak beruntung. Dia tak beruntung karena mendapatkan Tao-oppa...

Kris-oppa justru sangat sangat sangat beruntung mendapatkan Tao-oppa. Membayangkan bahwa Kris-oppa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuh Tao-oppa sesuka hatinya membuatku ingin menjerit. Apalagi kalau mengingat kalau hanya Kris-oppa yang bisa mengecup kelopak mata Tao-oppa ketika ia menangis, argghhhh, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat beruntung satu sama lain .

### END ###

Oneshoot/Drabble untuk menyambut ulang tahun Tao tanggal 2 Mei nanti =))

Review?! Kritik dan saran?!

See you next time :**


End file.
